


Kissing by Peter and Gabriel

by Gamebird



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Gabriel kiss. It is sweet. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elevator Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Elevator Kissing  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Peter, Gabriel  
>  **Words:** 423  
>  **Summary:** Peter and Gabriel are in an elevator. There is kissing. It is sweet.  
>  **Warnings:** Slash kissing.  
>  **Notes:** Shattered Salvation AU, though it hardly matters as nothing really happens other than the kissing. It's virtually a drabble.

**Title:** Elevator Kissing  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Peter, Gabriel  
 **Words:** 423  
 **Summary:** Peter and Gabriel are in an elevator. There is kissing. It is sweet.  
 **Warnings:** Slash kissing.  
 **Notes:** Shattered Salvation AU, though it hardly matters as nothing really happens other than the kissing. It's virtually a drabble.

Gabriel reached over and hit the stop button on the elevator. Peter raised his brows but didn't say anything. With a smile, Gabriel turned to him, moving in close. "I only need a minute," he said softly, kissing Peter briefly on the lips. "No more."

Peter nodded, perplexed. He glanced past Gabriel at the bank of buttons, thinking that at this time of day, they were unlikely to be inconveniencing people much with the delay. He didn't get to think much past that because Gabriel kissed him, once again little more than a short smooch.

He kept his face close to Peter's this time though, lips moving suggestively. Peter's eyes went from them to Gabriel's. Gabriel was smiling slightly. He leaned back in to kiss Peter more lingeringly, then broke away after a few seconds.

Peter inhaled deeply and swallowed, blinking. He could definitely get into this, that was for sure. Gabriel kissed him again, mouth still closed, but he moved his lips on Peter's, prompting Peter to shift his weight a little and tilt his head. Gabriel broke the kiss again, waited a few seconds, and came back. Peter parted his lips slightly and Gabriel matched him, smiling for a moment, then relaxing back into the kiss. He mouthed Peter's lips, pulling the lower one into his mouth, sucking it gently and kneading it between his teeth.

Peter made a tiny sound deep in his throat, shut his eyes and put his hands on Gabriel's hips, pulling him against himself.

Gabriel released the lip, letting it go with a sucking pop. "Thank you," he said, voice husky. He smiled to himself, smug and self-satisfied. He stepped away and pushed the button to resume.

"What?" Peter said, blinking at him.

"That was all I wanted."

They stood there for a moment as the elevator got back under way.

Peter snorted suddenly as he figured it out. "Damnit Gabriel! Yes, I want you. Was that what that was? You making sure I still did?"

Gabriel looked at Peter out of the corner of his eye, gaze ranging up and down his body, pausing a moment on the slight bulge at Peter's groin. "Yeah, that's what that was. I _like_ knowing you want me. I love that. Is that so bad?"

Peter took a deep breath and let it out, shaking his head and grinning. "No, it's not bad." He lifted his head and gave Gabriel an appraising look right back, even as the elevator doors opened. "Any time you need, I'll show you."


	2. Elevator Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel snarled at the computer screen and leaped to his feet, pacing angrily. His fists clenched and unclenched in tension. Peter looked up at him, but said nothing. Gabriel caught the look and hesitated, then took one fast step towards Peter, almost like he was going to attack him. He pulled up short, his lids giving a twitch and his eyes a jerk as though he came to himself suddenly. He turned away instead and stood there stiffly.

Gabriel snarled at the computer screen and leaped to his feet, pacing angrily. His fists clenched and unclenched in tension. Peter looked up at him, but said nothing. Gabriel caught the look and hesitated, then took one fast step towards Peter, almost like he was going to attack him. He pulled up short, his lids giving a twitch and his eyes a jerk as though he came to himself suddenly. He turned away instead and stood there stiffly.

After a beat, Peter asked, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Gabriel said, his voice dull and devoid of inflection.

"What were you about to do?"

Gabriel took a breath and released it, relaxing a little. He did it again, then a third time with a much deeper breath. He blinked several times and turned back to Peter. "I know… you'll let me do things to you – things you might not like, but you'd let me do them." He shook his head. "You deserve better than that from me." Peter swiveled his chair a little to face him, not saying anything.

Gabriel went on, reaching down to brush his knuckles across the back of Peter's forearm. "I wanted to grab your wrist." He slipped his hand softly around Peter's. "I wanted to yank you out of that chair." He gave a tiny tug, lifting slightly. Peter took the hint, standing. "And pull you against me." His voice was full of emotion by now, no longer blank. His hand slipped from Peter's wrist to his side and around to his back. With only the pressure of his fingertips, he urged Peter closer and his lover cooperated. "As hard as I could." Peter smiled a little, realizing how at odds with Gabriel's words his actions were, which was probably the point.

"I wanted to crush my lips against yours." Gabriel leaned forward and brushed his lips on Peter's, pulling back when Peter tried to kiss him. "I wanted to swallow you down, consume you, make you mine, remind myself that there was someone who I controlled utterly, whom I could do that to without complaint or resistance." He kissed Peter now, very softly, very gently, and Peter matched his tone with a cautious, careful exploration of Gabriel's lips and teeth with his tongue. Gabriel opened before him and sagged a little, letting Peter take the lead.

Peter did, bringing one hand up Gabriel's arm to his shoulder, then winding it around the back of his neck to bury it in Gabriel's hair. The other came to the side of Gabriel's face and caressed it, fingertips stroking the sensitive skin, trailing into the fine hair at his temple, curling around his ear and following the line of his jaw to his neck, then circling back up to his cheek and past that to his forehead, mussing his brow along the way just to do it.

Peter was distantly aware of a presence. He opened his eyes and turned slightly to see Maury Parkman standing in the entry of the dining room where they'd been working, a set of papers in his hand. He looked at them long enough for the scrutiny to be creepy before saying, "I'll come back when you're done," and walking off.

Gabriel started to turn and break away, but Peter tightened his hand in his hair and pulled him to himself more firmly. Gabriel made a soft moan in his throat and Peter growled into his mouth. Gabriel's hands were on Peter's hips, slowly inching around his waist towards his back, letting Peter direct him, hold him, and set how close they were. Peter turned his head so he could tongue Gabriel more deeply, eliciting another moan, not nearly so soft or quiet now. Peter dropped his hand from Gabriel's hair and curled it around his back, between his shoulder blades, pressing them together. Gabriel brought his hands fully around Peter's waist, so they touched at the small of Peter's back.

Breathing hard, they finally parted. Peter smiled, trying to drive off thoughts of doing something a lot more active and penetrative and stimulating right here on his mother's dining room table. Or teleporting them elsewhere to do it. He swallowed and got himself under control. His mother had become a lot more accepting lately, but it was still a very good thing that it was Maury who had happened upon them and not her.

"I love you," Peter whispered.

"Mm. And so," Gabriel continued from before, which seemed like hours ago, although it was likely only minutes, "even if you would let me do any of that, I shouldn't. Because you don't like it rough."

"God, I like _**this**_ ," Peter said with emphasis. "But if you want it rougher, you can have me that way. It's okay."

Gabriel shrugged. They remained standing pressed against each other, both very happy to be touching.

Peter said, "Listen, being together is about compromise. If you want something, take it. If I can't handle it, I'll tell you. Okay?" Peter leaned up to kiss Gabriel's chin and the skin under his mouth. Gabriel pulled his head back, ducked down and turned to deny Peter that act and instead did the same thing in return. It was a submissive body language and Peter reflected he'd paired it badly by giving directions first. Remembering how inconvenient it had been for a taller partner to do what Gabriel was doing to him now, Peter leaned his head back a little and stood straighter. Gabriel made a small sound and stroked his side briefly, letting his know his efforts were appreciated.

When the other man stepped back, Peter said, "You have the most beautiful mouth, Gabriel. There's that little bitty space there where your lips don't meet. I love that space."

Gabriel raised his brows, which looked a little comical with one of them having hairs sticking in all sorts of different directions. Peter rarely complimented him directly. "Yours isn't bad itself." He raised his hand to trace the nerve-damaged left side with his thumb. "You could fix this."

Peter smiled a little. "I know." He shrugged. "It's me though."

Gabriel smiled and leaned in to steal a quick smooch. "Thank you for calming me down."

"What were you pissed about?" Peter reached up to smooth out Gabriel's brow, the right corner of his mouth still quirked up as he did it.

"I have no idea." He smiled. "And that's exactly what I wanted from you."


End file.
